


I Had A Dream

by guavajam



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Treasure Hunting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavajam/pseuds/guavajam
Summary: Lena has been thinking about proposing to Webby for a while now.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Had A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wEird_fiSh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wEird_fiSh/gifts).



> First of all, this is a gift for wEird_fiSh, who asked for this based on a prompt we got on the site "OTP prompt generator."
> 
> Your prompt: Lena has worked up the courage to propose to Webby. The day they go to propose, though, Webby gets on one knee, and holds out a ring.
> 
> wEird_fiSh, you are wonderful, and I hope you enjoy this work being published! I'm so glad to be your friend and also write stuff for you.

En todo el curso de su vida, (Hasta donde podía llamarla así) Lena nunca pensó que se encontraría con alguien como Webby. Nunca pensó tener a alguien que la amará de esa forma, que la ayudara a ser una mejor persona, alguien que la conociera de verdad; tal vez incluso un poco más de lo que se conocía ella misma. Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, que ellas podrían tener lo que tenían, pero cuando recordaba todo desde el principio tal vez era un poco obvio. Webby siempre sabía que taza de todas las que tenían le gustaba, y cuando preparaba algo la escogía para ella. Eso le hacía sentir todo tipo de cosas por dentro, al igual que cuando la escuchaba hablar sobre las cosas que amaba. Por eso estaba segura de que quería tenerla a su lado el resto de su vida.

No era tan complicado pensar en eso, en realidad pensaba en ello todo el tiempo. Los detalles más sencillos desencadenaban ese tren de pensamiento. Pero si tuviera que escoger el momento en que se decidió totalmente, en el que dio luz verde a todo el asunto de pedirle matrimonio a Webby Vanderquack, sería definitivamente la Navidad del año pasado.

Webby estaba muy feliz como siempre de visitar a su abuela, quién era una mujer con un estilo anticuado. El 25 de Diciembre era hora de abrir los regalos y por supuesto qué Webby abrió primero el de parte de su abuela. Lena ni siquiera recuerda que era la dichosa caja del regalo. Solo que la cara de Webby se había contorsionado de felicidad, y su sonrisa era la cosa más hermosa en la habitación: Incluso con el gran árbol de navidad en el fondo dando un espectáculo de luces. Genuinamente parecía volver a ser esa niña con un gran moño rosa que había conocido y Lena solo pudo apartarse el mechón teñido del rostro para observar mejor, y casi instintivamente pensar al mismo tiempo "Dios mío, me tengo que casar con ella". La abuela de Webby no le había dado la mejor de las miradas en ese momento, pero no importaba. Si le borraran la memoria, escogería guardar ese recuerdo para siempre.

Lo complicado era ejecutar dicha propuesta, por supuesto. Estaba avergonzada de admitir que, de hecho, le había tomado gran parte del año (Los meses calurosos donde Lena usaba faldas largas porque se rehusaba a dejar sus suéteres y Webby atendía su jardín, y donde cocinar en la pequeña cocina de su hogar era horrible pero aún así increíble por que su novia estaba ahí) siguiente tomar el valor de comprar un anillo y armar un plan que no estuviera por todas partes.

La idea había estado rodando por su cabeza seriamente un tiempo, después de eso. Es decir, nada del estilo "Creó que hoy por fin tendré el valor de ir hasta esa joyería lujosa del centro para comprar un bonito anillo y pedirle a mi novia que se casé conmigo". Aunque desearía haber tenido uno de esos momentos. Violet le aseguraba que Webby aceptaría de todas maneras, pero Lena sabía que debía hacer algo mejor que simplemente hacer la pregunta en medio de una película demasiado aburrida para su gusto, pero definitivamente no para el de Webby, mientras cenaban comida china en su apartamento. Quería hacer algo grande para ella. Si bien a principios de ese año su mente más bien estuvo divagando y desechando ideas, se le ocurrió algo increíble.

Bueno, era algo medianamente elaborado. Llevaría a Webby a una búsqueda del tesoro y bam, al final el anillo sería la recompensa. Claro que necesitó conseguir la ayuda de todos los amigos cercanos que tenían, y a finales de esa bochornosa época del año prácticamente todos sabían el plan de Lena excepto la misma Webby.

Cada día se acercaba más la fecha en que todos tendrían una pequeña búsqueda del tesoro formados en equipos en un parque temático del estilo (Tropical, con aventuras y todo eso) en la cuál después de que premeditadamente el equipo de ambas ganara, Lena sacaría el anillo.

Ella se sentía nerviosa, pero el trillizo en turno que estaban visitando o Violet le recordaban que no tenía por qué estarlo. Sus padres también estaban muy emocionados por ella, cómo suelen estarlo los padres por cualquier cosa así.

Claro que Webby amó la idea cuando Lena pero habló de ella.

*

El día llegó, (Afortunadamente, pues Lena ya no soportaba sentirse tan nerviosa en su propio hogar pensando que Webby mágicamente encontraría el anillo que cuidadosamente había comprado y escondido el mismo día) y después de un tormentoso viaje con la gente que ambas apreciaban en cuánto llegaron se formaron los equipos. El guía del grupo que sabía del plan, (¿Cómo funcionaba eso? Oh bueno, Lena no era la única persona casándose con alguien aventurero como Webby) les explicó la actividad que ya todos tenían memorizada.

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse, tomando mapas pobremente diseñados y llendo de aquí para allá tratando de descifrar lo que decían y a donde debían ir para buscar un tesoro desconocido. Si es que la definición de desconocido era "Todos aquí presentes han dado su opinión respecto a la pequeña alianza dorada".

Por supuesto que Webby y Lena fueron consiguiendo los objetos que estaban escondidos cuyo propósito era guiarlas hasta un punto en el que estaba la recompensa.

Tenían que cruzar un puente de tablones de madera (De esos que parecen que van a romperse en cualquier momento, cómo en las películas) unía el terreno arenoso con una especie de pequeña montaña con una simple palapa qué parecía un gracioso y distante borrón marrón frente a ellas. Se tomaron de las manos antes de siquiera poner un pie encima. (Por precaución).

Todos los demás las seguían pisándoles los talones, con cuidado para estar presentes al momento de la propuesta.

—¡Lena, vamos, ahí está!

Webby tenía un gran espíritu competitivo, y Lena se mantuvo detrás suyo mientras Webby avanzaba por el puente hasta llegar a la palapa. Pronto cruzaron, y ahí se apreciaba la vista de casi todo el parque, es decir, las copas de los árboles altos y frondosos, los lugares con murales y botellas donde servían comida y otras atracciones como los lagos donde se podía hacer snorkel. El viento soplaba en esa manera que tenía de hacerlo en los lugares altos, y de esa misma manera fresca que tenía de hacerlo donde hay cuerpos de agua.  
Pero había nada, y cuando Webby se giró para mencionar que no había más que una roca artificial con toda la pinta de ser donde debería estar el premio, todos ya estaban amontonados al inicio del puente y Lena estaba hincándose sobre una rodilla.

—¿Pink, te casarías conmigo?— A Lena le dio un pinchazo en el ojo derecho, sintiéndose abrumada por la emoción del momento y sus pensamientos. «Debí haber dicho ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?, Idiota» 

Webby se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y todos esperaban expectativas en el fondo de la escena. Tal vez jamás se lo dirían a ninguna de las dos (En persona, de todas formas) en el futuro, pero a cada segundo que pasaban se sentían cada vez más nerviosos contemplando cada escenario posible.

Webby le paso los brazos a Lena por los hombros, riéndose, y su vientre rozó el rostro de esta.

—¿Webby?— Preguntó entrando en pánico Lena, quién seguía en su posición mostrando la cajita aterciopelada. Sintió ganas de hundir la cara en la camisa de Webby para ocultar el color del que se habían tornado sus mejillas. Sintió el más ligero roce de los dedos de Webby en su cabello.

Webby por fin se separó de ella, y sacó una caja similar de su pantalón de pescador.

La abrió, y dentro había una alianza plateada.

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos.

—Estaba esperando que llegaramos a casa, ya sabes— Dijo apenada, moviendo un mechón de su cabello— ¡Pero claro que me casaré contigo, Lena!

Lena no lo sabía, claro que no, pero eso no la detuvo de levantar a Webby del suelo y dar vueltas con ella mientras se reía a carcajadas. Escuchar a Webby pronunciar esas palabras le había brindado una felicidad enorme, del tamaño de un pequeño «para siempre», y cuando por fin besó de nuevo a Webby (Todos aplaudieron), ella olía a repelente de mosquitos, pero también sabía a toda una vida por delante, totalmente nueva, llena de cosas con las que probablemente a Lena ni siquiera sr le habría ocurrido soñar. Así la hacía sentir Webby, con esperanza, como una soñadora, y estaba segura de que si permanecían juntas podrían lograr hasta lo imposible, tal vez hasta lograr organizar una boda sin morir en el intento.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who read enjoyed this! The title makes reference to the song "Nadine" by Willow Smith. (Just as the original summary I had planned for this!)


End file.
